Usuario discusión:Palpatine81
Esta es la página de discusión de Palpatine81. Deja tu comentario y no olvides firmar. Para ver comentarios de años anteriores: *'Comentarios de 2007' *'Comentarios de 2008' Crear redirecciones Hola Palpatine, ¿qué te parece marcar las redirecciones nuevas que hagas como edición menor? Es que al ver los cambios recientes da la impresión de que son artículos nuevos pero luego te das cuenta de que son solo redirecciones. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:45 13 ene 2009 (UTC) :Pues sí hay que ver como pasa el tiempo, ¡gracias y feliz año a ti también! --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:27 14 ene 2009 (UTC) Tres años Hola Palpatine, felicidades igualmente. Este sueño no habría sido posible sin todos los colaboradores que hacen cada día de la wiki más grande. Esperemos poder celebrar muchos cumpleaños juntos y convertir la wiki en la web en español de Star Wars más grande de la red, si es que no lo es ya. Saludos. 12:04 18 ene 2009 (UTC) Buenos dias, Palpatine Buenos días, Palpatine, he visto todos los artículos de Star Wars Wiki es fenomenal, voy a aportar un granito de arena empezando a leer y escribir algo de este tema, bueno empiezo a hacer ortografía. Muchas gracias.- --Csuarezllosa 17:04 26 feb 2009 (UTC) Batalla de Koros Major No creo que sea necesario borrar la redirección, pues en la Wookieepedia así está. No hay confusión alguna entre ambas batallas, y además es mejor que alguien que busque la Batalla de Koros Major encuentre un artículo ya escrito y no ningún resultado.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 00:07 13 abr 2009 (UTC) *Cierto, queda mejor como redirección. Lo había puesto así porque así estaba en la Wookiee, aunque hace unoas horas noté que para la Gran Guerras Sith Koros Major ya había sido rebautizado Emperatriz Teta, así que una redirección es la mejor solución. Al rato que tenga tiempo crearé el artículo de la batalla de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial para que quede todo bien.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 17:21 13 abr 2009 (UTC) Orden al final de los artículos Bueno, eso de las categorías automáticas como bien dices perjudica más que ayudar, a mí ya casi no me aparece pero en ocasiones sí, y es muy molesto porque no aparecen en el "preview", por lo que no sabes si la categoría existe o no hasta que guardas la edición. He visto que en la Wookiee ponen ahora los idiomas antes en ocasiones, pero no siempre, y hasta ahora no he encontrado nada al respecto en el Consensus Track o en alguna otra parte, por lo que no sabría decirte cómo está la cosa. Personalmente yo pongo los idiomas al final, como siempre lo he hecho, en el caso de Dubrillion me aparecieron las categorías automáticas y por ello la edición salió así (aparentemente en ese caso los idiomas se "suben" y las categorías quedan automáticamente al final, pero no estoy seguro). Lo de categorías alfabetizadas, pues en la Wookiee es requerimiento, pero aquí por lo pronto no. Yo prefiero alfabetizarlas, sobre todo cuando los artículos son para nominarlos a AB o AD, y supongo que sería posible establecerlo como política aquí. El problema que le veo a eso es que el 80% de las páginas con más de una categoría no las tienen alfabetizadas, y habría que editar todas esas para arreglarlo; no tengo nada contra eso, pero me parece que hay cosas más importantes que hacer que alfabetizar categorías. PD: Ya que eres un compañero Inquisidor, te invito a participar en las nominaciones a artículo bueno‎, que se han visto un poco frenadas porque los votos son muy escasos, y se requieren 3 para que los artículos se consideren ABs.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 18:14 18 abr 2009 (UTC) ABs Gracias por el voto, sinceramente (sin ánimo de presumir) me parece que el artículo de la Baanu Miir me salió bastante bien. También lo nominé a Artículo Destacado, pues me parece que cumple con los requisitos, ese sería el paso siguiente. Sí me gustan los yuuzhan vong, pero más que nada me gusta toda la serie de la Nueva Orden Jedi, por ello he traducido artículos largos (como Ganner Rhysode, que espero algún día sea destacado) de cosas no-yuuzhan vong. Le comenté a KSK que no puedo evitar editar esos artículos, pues son de mis cosas favoritas de Star Wars, y mientras colabore en la wiki seguiré nominando muchos a los ABs y ADs... y lo de mundonaves y Koros-Strohna, es una cuestión de estilo que hay en la Wookieepedia (ahí ponen "Koros-Strohna worldship"), y la seguí aquí, aunque sin duda es algo extraño y un poco redundante. Lo de categoría de mundonaves es una gran idea, en breve la crearé, gracias por el tip.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 20:04 19 abr 2009 (UTC) necesito aprender algo basico como es el cuento del maestro y el aprendiz, necesito informacion. gracias Interwiki Nie mówię po hiszpańsku, więc nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi. Może napiszesz to po angielski, jeśli nie znasz polskiego? I don't speak Español, so I have no idea what are you talking about. Maybe you can write this in english, if you don't know polish? Pozdrawiam, Nouwak. 89.108.248.109 12:05 27 abr 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your kindness and the effort to answer me. 188.33.102.113 12:22 10 may 2009 (UTC) Bienvenidas La verdad es que es algo que viene desde Wikia central y no tengo nada que ver. Por desgracia. Pero la verdad es que ayuda bastante, especialmente con los que no están registrados. Ahora estoy conectado, pero no te veo. Pegarme un toque si estás por ahí. 22:01 27 abr 2009 (UTC) :Otra cosa... he visto que has creado el artículo de Wozin, sería recomendable que no se creasen artículos huerfanos, es decir que no tengan ningún otro artículo que les enlace a ellos. 21:18 28 abr 2009 (UTC) peticion Quisiera que me tome como padawan maestro usted podra enseñarme bien confio en sus conocimientos para que me enseñe sere un gran padawan y quisiera que un gran maestro me enseñe como usted espero que me responda ya hici mi solicitud respondame por favor. Yoda94 14:30 4 may 2009 (UTC) * Ya que seremos maestro y aprendiz si asi lo decide el consejo tendremos que comunicarnos mejor asi que le dejare mi msn es yoda_m94@hotmail.com bueno maestro espero empecemos pronto. Yoda94 23:40 4 may 2009 (UTC) * perdon pero pasame el tuyo que me lo borraron por error el tuyo y lo siento maestro por las molestias que le pueda causar. Yoda94 11:47 5 may 2009 (UTC) Importante Maestro por favor paseme su msn para que nos pongamos en contacto y perdoneme las molestias pero nesecitamos comunicarnos Yoda94 23:38 5 may 2009 (UTC) Peticion Maestro quisiera pedirle misiones ya q usted no se a querido comunicar conmigo, tengo que empesar mi entrenamiento y creo que serian buenas las misiones, claro eso si usted lo aprueba es solo una opinion mia por favor respondame y paseme su msn ya que si no como me comunico con usted o viseversa. Yoda94 13:09 9 may 2009 (UTC) ¿Como hago una cuenta? Saludos Oye, Palpatine81, veo que debes ser admirador de Sidious, me parece que la cita de tu página de usuario pega, y eres muy original. Por cierto, déjame decirte que he visto que últimamente te has estado esforzando en artículos de los comics de Tiempos Oscuros, muy bien, noto cuando la gente se emprende en un proyecto, y como nunca me he comunicado contigo, pues. Mira, no sé si ahora estés embarcado en algo, además de eso, pero si quieres, me gustaría una ayudita con lo nuevo de The Clone Wars, y pensé que como eres administrador, pudieras ayudarme un poco. 16:35 18 may 2009 (UTC) :*Hola de nuevo. Sabes, acabo de ver el historial de mi página de usuario, y no puedo ceer las ediciones de ese tal "juanito no sé qué". De verdad, muchas gracias por haberlo bloqueado, porque eso es lo que se merece. Por otro lado, no sé qué pasó con Yoda94, si pasó algo, no he sabido todavía, y con respecto a lo de The Clone Wars, lo comprendo perfectamene. En Venezuela primero los pasaban por el canal Venevisión que los pasó todos y correctamente (todos los días, debido a que la primera temporada ya había acabado, y es absurdamente ridículo pasarlo los viernes, cuando lo puedes hacer todos los días, si ya se han emitido todos los episodios), pero ahora ya no la emiten, y Cartoon Network Latinoamérica también los estaba pasando corectamente, pero cuando iban a pasar el Dooku Captured, emitieron el de Defenders of Peace, y se enredaron, luego pasaron el 12, después volvieron con el 14, y en estos días pasaron el 13 y el 15, y según vi, el próximo viernes emitirán el que ocurre antes de la película "Hidden Enemy", pero el que nunca emitieron fue el de Dooku Capturado. Sin embargo, ya había visto muchos de los capítulos, y si quieres puedes darme tu correo para decirte una página donde te los puedes bajar todos bien y fácilmente. Por cierto, aquí ni siquiera ha llegado la película en DVD (o por lo menos, yo no la he visto. Y eso que yo siempre estoy pendiente), y es muy difícil encontrar una novela de Star Wars aquí, aunque logré conseguir varias, y la película en Estados Unidos. Nos vemos. 21:52 18 may 2009 (UTC) Su aprendiz Maestro ya me lei todo espero poder ayudarlo en sus proyectos y poder aprender, y vi algo sobre mi abajo que paso conmigo ¿he hecho algo malo? si es asi aviseme para mejorar. Yoda94 23:29 18 may 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Claro que lo acepto maestro todo lo que usted me ordene me entrego por completo a sus enseñanzas(pero no como Anakin ya que no quiero ser del lado oscuro de la fuerza jajaja) si empezare de inmediato. Yoda94 11:31 19 may 2009 (UTC) Riyo Chuchi Hola, soy el creador de esa página y he visto que en la edicion de ingles aparecen fotos. ¿Sería posible que pudiera poner fotos sobre Riyo Chuchi? En el caso de que si me podria explicar cómo, esque no se como se ponen. Gracias. No consigo ponerlo, esque no se cual es el nombre de una foto. Me podrías volver a poner la fórmula esa y un ejemplo de cua´l es el nombre de una foto? gracias y perdon por la molestias. Lordwolf Hola, Palaptine81. Sabes, Lordwolf es un amigo mío que también le gusta Star Wars, y le pedí que se metiera en la wiki y lo hizo, así que pensé que pudieras invitarlo para que conociera más el sistema. 20:32 23 may 2009 (UTC) Maestro Maestro estoy pasando la pagina de Nuvo Vindi y quisiera ayuda en las imagenes ya que no se si se pueden pasar las de la wookiepedia a la mia asi que me podria decir y ver si hay errores de traduccion o redaccion se lo paso por correo dentro de poco. Yoda94 18:43 24 may 2009 (UTC) Cartao Maestro realize un nuevo articulo llamado Cartao es un planeta donde se encontraban los cilindros Spaarti quiero que por favor lo vea y me diga que esta mal. Yoda94 13:47 26 may 2009 (UTC) Error Mi primer articulo fue locura clon que lo ise azuleando las guerras clon en la cual usted no reviso y lo vio y corrigio ksk. Yoda94 22:39 26 may 2009 (UTC) Mensajes *El primero: *En el Star Wars Wiki:Hiperimpulsor, he añadido 12 planetas más y he añadido información sobre el destructor/cargero providencia *El segundo: *Si quieres saber aproximadamente cuando estoy cuándo estoy conectado, puedes mirar en la portada de mi usuario *El tercero: *Me he fijado en tu portada de usuario, y he visto que en la parte derecha de la pantalla, sale un recuadro con tu información física, tu información cronológica y tus etiquetas...pero yo no lo tengo, y me gustaría poner ese recuadro con toda mi información y etiquetas. ¿Me puedes decir cómo se hace? Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith Mensajes 2 *El cuarto: *En el Star Wars Wiki:Hiperimpulsor en la parte de vehículos he terminado de redactar los que quedaban, el último que quedaba era el Reptador de las arenas/Leyendas. *El quinto: *Voy a redactar el artículo de Nar Shaddaa para que no sea un esbozo. La información sobre el planeta la obtendré de la wikipedia inglesa. La dirección de la Wiki inglesa es: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Nar_Shaddaa. *El sexto: *En mi página oficial Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith he redactado un talón de apuntes con mis datos principales. Hola Hola soy el autor de Beldorion. Muy amable, pero tambien soy el auttor de mirial mirialan joruus c'baoth, con el nombre de Ndovlu. Disculpas Maestro lo siento muchisimo ya que me quede sin internet por todo un mes y hoy fue q me arreglaron asi que lo siento por no haber trabajado activamente en la wiki sigire con las guerras clon ok y perdon de nuevo. Yoda94 19:22 5 jun 2009 (UTC) Proyecto Hola Palpatine, estoy iniciando el proyecto de la creación del listado oficial de todas las entradas de la Star Wars Enciclopedia. Muchas de las posibles entradas que irán surgiendo son de poca extensión. Quizá te interese ir azuleando algunos de esos artículos. Es sólo por si te apetece, sin compromiso ;). Un saludo. 12:20 20 jun 2009 (UTC) *La verdad es que es un proyecto a muy largo plazo. 4 páginas de unas 350 que son en total tardo más o menos media hora en comprobar la traducción a la que corresponde, añadirlo al diccionario, crear el miniesbozo si es necesario... Calculo que hasta dentro de un año no este terminado :S Pero bueno... lo que vaya haciendo espero ir haciendolo lo más correcto posible. Algunas entradas no corresponen con la vesión en inglés, así que te puedes ayudar del diccionario de términos de ser necesario. Un saludo y gracias. 23:51 20 jun 2009 (UTC) Hello Sorry, but I'm speak english and german. I don't speak spanish. 92.226.221.166 20:04 26 jun 2009 (UTC) DarthRevan1ºof the sith de nuevo Después de un mes de ausencia vuelvo preguntándote cual es la época máxima de Star Wars. En la Wiki inglesa he descubierto que existe hasta el 134DBY, pero un amigo mío, que es el nuevo miembro(Usuario:yakyeze) me ha dicho que en una wiki polaca como máxima época es el 1300DBY.Pero exactamente no lo sé. ¿Me podrías ayudar a saberlo? Gracias y.... Gracias por tu información sobre la época máxima, y estoy ayudando un poco al nuevo miembro Usuario:yakyeze es un amigo mío del instituto, pero yo le he recomendado que te pida ayuda a tí, yo le estoy enseñando a dejar mensajes y a escribir en wiki, ye que es lioso, pero tu sabes más que yo, así que puede que a veces acuda a tí. Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith Categorías Ah, buen dato, por fin una forma de no tener que guardar las ediciones para ver si la cateoría existe (mi queja principal). Por cierto, estos días pasados y probablemente por algunos días más no podré colaborar en la wiki por asuntos inesperados relativos al modem y a la computadora, por lo que como compañero administrador te pido de favor 2 cosas: que el sábado o domingo cierres la votación de la política de las páginas de usuario, que por el número de votos quedó aprobada y ya es política oficial, y que ahora la política a votar en el MediaWiki:Sitenotice sea la de las imágenes de las páginas de usuario... aunque por supuesto si quieres elegir otra propuesta no hay problema, escogí esa por un comentario de Cyrrious pero lo importante es que se consoliden las políticas, no el orden en que sean votadas. De antemano gracias.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:03 3 jul 2009 (UTC) :Entonces lo más conveniente es cerrarla ahora, pues ya alcanzó varios votos a favor. Lo haré en unos momentos. Buen viaje.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:13 3 jul 2009 (UTC) DarthRevan1ºof the sith Voy a comenzar un nuevo artículo, se trata de un destructor estelar que aparece en el videojuego Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast se llama Doomgiver, creo que lo voy a meter en el Star Wars Wiki:Hiperimpulsor. Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith Terminé He terminado el artículo del Doomgiver, si lo quieres ver o corregirlo ya sabes donde meterte Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith Lo tendre en cuenta... Tendre en cuenta lo que me has dicho, y, el nombre "Doomgiver" no se si tiene traducción oficial, ya que mi juego en el que aparece está en inglés, además no tiene una traducción exacta, se podría traducir como: "El que da la muerte", "El repartidor de la muerte" ETC... Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith Doomgiver Le he puesto al artículo Doomgiver la tabla de información y estoy pasando a azul los enlaces en rojo. ¿Me podrías decir como se escriben todos los tipos de plantilla? Yo solo me sé el de reyenar el artículo, que es , también y no me se más, y me hace falta, por ahora, poner la plantilla de hacer azules enlaces rojos. Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith La Traducción de Doomgiver He borrado toda la información del artículo del Doomgiver, solo queda el título, lo he traducido como el Repartidor de la Muerte, ahora se llama así, aparece en el Star Wars Wiki:Hiperimpulsor. Es decir, que ya lo he traducido, el nombre Doomgiver ya no es nada, por lo que no existe ese artículo en esta Wiki, solo queda el título, al traducir el Doomgiver, he borrdo la plantilla de traducir y he dejado la de trabajar el artículo aún más, la tendré en cuenta. Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith Citas En el mensaje que me dejaste decías que al Repartidor de la Muerte o Doomgiver le faltaba la tabla de información(Que se la he puesto) y las citas, pero no se que es una cita en wiki,¿Me podrías explicar que es una cita? Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith El Doomgiver, por fin correcto He arreglado el artículo del Doomgiver, le he puesto los enlaces externos y las notas y referencias. Lo único que le falta es la traducción, en ayuda a traducir he pedido que algien me diga como le nombran en el juego en el que aparece, yo como bien dije, lo tengo en inglés y no lo puedo saber, solo se traducirlo, pero no de forma oficial. Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith El artículo del Repartidor de la Muerte ha sido redirigido desde Doomgiver ya que como no era una traducción oficial del nombre lo han decidido dejar con el inglés hasta que se encuentre la traducción oficial. Esta decisión la ha tomado Usuario:KSK Doomgiver (Traducción) Saludos, Lop-Har Kela me está ayudando a traducir el nombre del Doomgiver, yo tengo el juego en el que aparece, pero lo tengo en inglés, aunque el idioma no es el problema, ya que tengo un buen nivel de ingés, es la traducción, al salir el nombre en inglés no se cual es la traducción oficial, pero, Lop-Har Kela tiene el juego en español y está buscando una partida donde nombren a la nave en español, estoy esperando a que me conteste. --DarthRevan1ºof the sith 15:17 18 jul 2009 (UTC) hola palpatine 81 hola palpatine 81 yo soy el usuario anonimo que escribio cual es el mejor villano de star wars no me he registrado poque no tengo correo electronico talvez se ese el error ya que me dise por ahora star wiki no puede registrarlo sabes el codigo ip .atentamente angel david paez de argentina.espero tu respuesta.adios. Hola palpatine,quisiera saber como se pueden poner las etiquetas de la derecha y la informacion biografica,fisica,personal y cronologica.muchas gracias lord --200.59.233.83 01:54 27 jul 2009 (UTC) Mensaje Saludos, soy Darth Revan 1º, me gustaría decirte, que por fin traducí el Doomgiver oficialmente, y preguntarte algo: Hace tiempo, me digiste que en Madrid, donde vives, hay una tienda que vende comics de Star Wars, veras, mi primo, se va a ir a Madrid a estudiar a una universidad, y me dijo que me traería un regalo, yo la dije que si me podía traer un comic de Star Wars de la tienda que tu me dijiste, pero, el me dijo que si, y me preguntó donde estaba, pero no lo sé, es decir, con todo esto te quiero preguntar, ¿Donde se encuentra exactamente la tienda? (Por favor dime la calle el número en el que se enuentra y el nombre de la tienda) --DarthRevan1ºof the sith 15:40 08 ago 2009 (UTC) Por favor, contestame a la pregunta, llevo un mes esperando. --DarthRevan1ºof the sith 16:14 ago 2009 (UTC) Sistema de rangos Hola. Para ponernos al día con las solicitudes de aprendices y ascensos de rango he estado revisando la página de Ascensos de rangos haciendo una limpieza de los usuarios interesados y no interesados, además de votar las solicitudes que parecían más serias por parte de los distintos usuarios. Solicito que realices las votaciones pertinentes para ponernos al día... De igual modo, sería muy recomendable que contactases con cada uno de tus aprendices para ver si siguen activos y "desechar" los que consideres que ya no tienen interes de seguir participando para así darle la oportunidad de aprender a quienes aún esperan maestro... o darle máyor atención al resto de aprendices. En el caso de que adquieras o dejes de ser maestro de algún usuario de aquí en adelante, por favor actualiza la lista de Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 13:19 30 ago 2009 (UTC) kotor ola Palpatine81 me gustaria donde se ven las comic de star wars online sin descargar en español yakyeze18:19 12 sep 2009 (UTC) bastila shan Ola Palpatine81 me gustaria que me pusieras la etiqueta de soy fan de bastila shan me gustaria que me dijeras donde ver onlie los comic de star wars y por ultimo me gustaria que te metieras en mi pagina de usuario y pichases en mis contribuciones para ver que tal te parecen ls articulos que e rellenenado muchas gracias yakyezeYakyeze 14:49 16 sep 2009 (UTC) Reportandose despues de hace mucho tiempo Maestro, si todavia soy su aprendiz, quiero reportarme y ver si puedo segir ayudando no me habia vuelto a poner a trabajar por problemas en la compu asi que, que me pongo ah hacer Yoda94 23:28 22 oct 2009 (UTC) Problemas con las imagenes Maestro le pido que me ayude ya que tengo problemas al poner las imagenes de las nuevas paginas de Pitón Dagobahna y Nharpira los cuales cree porque me puse hacerlo pa ver si habia perdido el toque y los pase pero las imagenes las cargo y no aparecen en el archivo aparecen x les pondre las imagenes q qiero poner aqui: thumb|Nharpira thumb|Pitón Dagobahna Yoda94 02:07 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Pregunta Hola Palpatine, te queria preguntar si esta wiki tiene una staff de administración, ya que tengo pensado hacer algo junto a ellos. Si lo tiene, porfavor dime la lista y el nombre del burócrata -- . 04:20 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Hola Palpatine81, te tengo que preguntar si puedo crear KOTF, es un mod para Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy 15:48 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Administración Hola Palpatine, cuanto tiempo amigo... estamos reconfigurando la cúpula de administración de la wiki. Por ello, se está viendo si es conveniente que sigas siendo burócrata y/o administrador. Pasate por Foro:Elecciones a Administrador para ver si sigues teniendo intención de colaborar y opinar al respecto. Un abrazo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 20:24 17 abr 2010 (UTC) *Hola de nuevo, finalmente hemos quitado tu rango de Administrador y Burócrata para poder proceder a unas elecciones de la administración de la wiki. Siento los inconvenientes y espero poder verte por aquí algún día. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 14:44 29 ago 2010 (UTC)